Percy Jackson and the Un-lympians
by TCwriter
Summary: This is my first fan-fiction so go easy on me, it is Percy Jackson and the Olympians as you can tell by the title, and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day, until the centaur, Chiron, sought to find the two. Little did he know, the couple was passionately making out. Chiron opened the cabin door, to find a very awkward scene. The couple were in a bed, with Percy on the top, shirtless, and we're making out. Percy was about to remove Annabeths shirt, when Chiron cleared his throat.

"Ummmmm, sorry sir..." Percy said, unsure of what Chirons reaction would be.

"Anyways..." Chiron said "Follow me, you two are receiving a prophecy."

"Ok, what is it?" Percy asked.

"How in the gods would I know," Chiron replied.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," Percy replied. Percy decided to keep his mouth shut, and to stop asking stupid questions.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth shouted, from about three meters ahead of him. He didn't realize he was standing still there for that whole that. He ran toward the group and in his haste, he tripped over a branch, and saw a terrifying scene. He saw a darkness army, led by him, but he was made of darkness. Next to him stood Annabeth, but also dark. He ran back to the group to tell them what he had seen.

"Chiron, dude, you'll never believe what I just saw." Percy said.

"I hope you're not talking about porn," Chiron said.

"No, no, no," he replied, and told Chiron about the sight.

"Fuck," Chiron said,"We're in more trouble than I thought. He ushered them to the oracle as quickly as he could, and the prophecy was given.

"You will travel near and far, to lands, deathly scarred, to fight the minions of dark, yet one will be 'the shark'"

"Shit, that's dark as hell," Percy said.

"I know, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth replied.

"You ready to continue what happened earlier," Percy asked.

"Hell yeah," Annabeth replied, and they ran off to go back to the cabin, and continue their previous activities.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I do not own Percy Jackson, or any characters from the book, or about anything in this fanfition.

The next day, Percy woke up, and realized that he needed to get ready for his adventure. He grabbed a bunch of clothes and put them in a bag. He went over to the Athena cabin to get Annabeth. In about twenty minutes they were out of the camp. Percy turned around one last time, and saw a sweaty figure running towards them.

"Who the hell are you," Percy shouted out. The figure kept running towards them. Percy drew riptide.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU," he yelled.

"Madison. From the Apollo cabin," the figure/Madison replied. Percy sheathed his sword. Then a thought crossed his mind.

"Annabeth, I'm going to get Grover," Percy said. He ran down the hill before he even got a response.

"Where would Grover be," Percy asked outloud. He checked the cafeteria, rock wall, beach, and then, the woods.

"Grover, where are you," Percy walked deeper into the woods to find Grover, asleep, and a pile of leaves. He walked over to the river, where Percy had first met Annabeth in a capture the flag game, and got a bunch of water with his Poseidon powers. He went to Grover, and dropped all of the water.

"Fuck. WHAT THE FUCK,"Grover exclaimed.

"Calm down, dude, it's just a prank," Percy said, backing away.

"Fuck you Percy. FUCK YOU," Grover yelled. Percy grabbed Grovers horn, and pulled him towards the hill.

"Percy, what the FUCK ARE YOU FUCKING DOING," Grover yelled, anger growing by the minute.

"Just trust me," Percy said, and Grover stopped screaming. He an Grover got to the top of the hill to see a strange sight. Madison was on top of Annabeth, holding a sword to her throat. Percy pushed Madison off, and drew riptide. He swung, but Madison parried, and counter-attacked his revealed side. Annabeth jumped into action, to see Percy, bleeding profusely, on the ground. Annabeth saw that Madison was attacking Grover, so Annabeth grabbed riptide, and threw it at Madison's back, and she fell forward, onto Grover. Grover squeezed out, and saw what had happened.

"What... The... Fuck...," Grover said, and ran back to camp to get some water, or something. He came back with a bottle of water.

"What the hell is this supposed to do," Annabeth questioned.

"Son of Poseidon, remember," Gricer replied snidely.

"Oh yeah," Annabeth said, and went quiet. Grover grabbed Percy's hand, and put it into the water. His wound stopped bleeding, and then it closed up. Soon, there was no sign of any wound ever being there.

"Damn Poseidon," Annabeth muttered.

"I know, right," Percy sat up and said. He stood up, and grabbed riptide from Madison's back.

"Hey, guys, she still alive, but only a little...," Percy said, before stabbing her in the side, and then he walked away. Grover went over, kicked her in the head and walked away. Madison started to cough up blood. Lastly, Annabeth walked over to her, grabbed her hair, pulled her face next to annabeth's, and slammed it against the tree, onto a revealed root, impaling her face.

"Good riddance," Annabeth said, and followed the group.

"Sooooooo... Any idea where we go," Percy asked.

"Nope, no idea at all," Annabeth said.

"But some locals might know of nearby trouble. Let's go ask around," Annabeth said. The group of three decided to split up, and meet at the center of town, in around an hour. After half an hour, though, Percy and Annabeth ran into each other, literally. Percy was walking looking at a town map, and Annabeth was doing the same, and they ran into each other.

"Any ideas," he asked, after he realized he bumped into Annabeth.

"I think I know. I've heard people talking about a group of locals being kidnapped by a masked giant, over 20 feet tall. Ring any bells," Annabeth said.

"Nope," Percy replied.

"Here's another hint. Golden Fleece. There was reports that he had a golden cloth on his shoulder," Annabeth said, matter of factly.

"Oh god no. Not Polyphemus, anyone but him," Percy complained.

"Yup, and that's why the prophecy said one will be 'the shark', Annabeth stated.

"Damn Athena," Percy muttered.

"Hahaha very funny. Let's go find Grover," They found Grover, lying on a bench, in the park, asleep.

"I got this," Percy said, and started to control the water from the fountain, and dropped it on Grovers face.

"Again Percy? Really," Grover asked. Percy ignored him and told him about what Annabeth discovered.

"Damn Athena," Grover muttered.

"All right, I'm going to fucking kill both of you," Annabeth joked.

"Calm down," Percy and Grover said in unison. They turned and high-fived each other.

"Let's go to the ocean," Annabeth said, and they walked towards the Atlantic Ocean.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I do not own any of the Percy Jackson charcters, or anything in this book.

By the time they got to the ocean, it was already well past noon, and the heat was unbearable.

"Guys... What's our plan again. We don't own a boat, and you can't breathe underwater, or summon waves to carry you across. Are we going to steal a boat? I'm beginning to realize we're screwed," Percy said. The facts dawned on everyone, and they realized that they had no way to get to the Sea of Monsters.

"I know," Annabeth shouted out, "We can call Reyna, with her Pegasi, or at least call Jason or Piper."

Percy had no objections, "Okay," he said.

"Guys... Look...," Grover murmured. They both turned and saw a yacht that wasn't even tied up. The engine was even running.

"Our luck," Percy said under his breath. He turned away.

"Let's not steal the boat, but we also shouldn't call Reyna. It's my prophecy. I'll go alone.

"Typical. Do you not remember I was there too? I have to go too," Annabeth objected.

"What about me," Grover bleated.

"It's not your prophecy, you should go back," Percy said.

"Awwww Hell no," Grover said, and that settled it. The whole time they were arguing, though, Annabeth had already contacted Reyna, and got three Pegasi. Grover and Percy continued to argue, until the Pegasi arrived. Both of the men were shocked, and Grover cursed under his breath.

"Saddle up," Annabeth said jokingly. Both men obliged. By the time they got to the Sea of Monsters, it was only three. Percy heard a loud roar, and realized where they were.

"Guys, we're here," Percy said, and only Annabeth responded. She nodded, and then nodded her head to Grover. Percy woke him up, and Grover nearly fell of of his Pegasi.

"Damn," he said, "why'd you wake me up?"

"We're here," Percy said.

"Oh joy, my fiancé," Grover muttered, referencing Polyphemus, from they're last adventure here. No one was excited to be here, but they had to.

"What if this isn't what the prophecy is about. What if we were wrong," Percy asked.

"We've got a daughter of Athena. We're not wrong," Grover replied.

"I've been wrong before," Annabeth objected. Percy had never seen that,mans would be surprised to, but he said nothing. Suddenly, Percy's Pegasi fell out of the sky.

"Fuck, FUCK," Percy yelled, as he plummeted towards the ocean.

"Percy! What the fuck happened," Annabeth yelled, but Percy was out of hearing length. He hit the water with a loud splash, and Annabeth jumped after him.

"What the fuck," Grover muttered, and jumped after the couple. Annabeth hit the water, and then Grover did. Annabeth went down as far as she could, but there was no sign of Percy. She surfaced, and didn't see Grover either.

"Dammit," Annabeth yelled as loud as she could,"Fuck my fucking goddamn life." She looked everywhere for the men, but saw nothing, only one island. She swam towards the island, until she realized how far it was. She got there in about 15 minutes. She was completely alone, and it dawned on her. She started to cry. Before long, she was absolutely broken down. She cried, and friend, and friend until she fell asleep.

"Wake up," said a familiar voice. Annabeth woke up to see a figure hunched over her. As soon as her eyes focused, she recognized who it was.

"Leo," she exclaimed. She pulled him into a tight hug, and then saw another person behind him.

"How long has it been, Leo," Annabeth asked. Leo thought for a moment, and then asked the person behind him.

"How long have we been together, Cal," Leo asked, and there was a reply, in a shrill voice, "About two years,"

"It's been two years, Anna," Leo said, mockingly.

"It's Annabeth, and if you don't mind me asking, who the hell is that behind you," Annabeth asked.

"It's Calypso. I saved her from her island," Leo answered. He saw that annabeth's eyes were puffy, and she had tear streaks on her cheeks.

"What's the matter, Annabeth," Leo asked. She was silent.

"Grover... went missing in the ocean. Percy, too," she said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Percy can breath underwater, but Grover...," he too went silent, and turned away.

"God dammit, why didn't I help," Leo said, obviously feeling guilty.

"You had nothing to do with it, why are you blaming yourself," Annabeth asked.

"You don't understand. I saw the Pegasus go down. I didn't realize it was you until you started screaming. I could've saved them. I'm a fucking coward," Leo said, and he started to cry. "I wonder what happens when a son of Hesphatus goes into Poseidons turf," he asked himself, and jumped into the water.

"Fuck. Not again. Calypso, stay here. I'll get him," she said, and jumped into the water after him. She saw Leo sinking, and grabbed him. She pulled him to the surface. She brought him onto the island, and slapped his face.

"Leo! Wake the fuck up Leo!". It dawned on her and calypso, that Leo may die.

Hey, so sorry about the cliff-hanger, but the next chapter will be published tomorrow. My new goal is one chapter a day, but I need to exclude weekends, because I do stuff on the weekend. Sorry!


End file.
